


The Reason That I Love Easily Again:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, Flowers, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Office, Paperwork, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Talking, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve surprises Danny with a gift, Will he love it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	The Reason That I Love Easily Again:

*Summary: Steve surprises Danny with a gift, Will he love it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was a good week at Five-O for a change, The Taskforce Members got an easy case load this week, & they managed to get it done at their normal speed. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was especially happy about it. 

He was getting his paperwork all done, when his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett walking in with a box, & it had peaked the blond’s curiosity, He indicated for him to come in with it.

“What’s that you holding in your hands, Babe ?”, The Shorter Man asked the former seal. “It’s a surprise for you, Danno”, The Hunky Man answered, as he took the items out to show him.

“God, These are the flowers from our first date”, Danny said, & smiled, as he was reminiscing about that particular night. “Yep, I knew how much you love them, so I got you some”, “Thank you, They are beautiful”, Steve brought take out boxes, & said this next.

“Since, We missed dinner, I brought dinner to us”, Steve said, as he leaned in, & kissed him. The Loudmouth Detective kissed him back, & said, “Thank you, I love Italian, But, What’s the occasion?”, The Dark-Haired Man shrugged, & said simply, “You are the reason that I love easily again, I love you, Danno”, The Blond kissed him again, & said, “I love you too”, & they went on with their night.

The End.


End file.
